


Break Me| Levi X Reader

by r11yh1soka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r11yh1soka/pseuds/r11yh1soka
Summary: One park bench manages to create a connection you never imagined possible. You work in a cafè and that's where you spend most of your time, watching people's lives change and evolve in front of you. A familiar face walks in and you get to watch his story flourish.TW- Heavy Angst-AU Modern Setting-Angst, Fluff & SmutI do not own the character.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The trickling of rain hitting the concrete road and puddles forming land splashing lingered in your mind. Walking home was always peaceful when the rain was involved, you couldn't get enough of it. Your boots splashing at the touch of water & cars driving too quickly.

Your hands were in the pockets of your favorite coat and a breeze came over, shivering your spine. As you walked, you walked past a park that was always filled with laughter throughout the day but the energy of sadness caught your attention.

As you were walking on the sidewalk under the tree you spotted someone soaking in not just the rain but in their own silence. You walked over to the park bench and sat on it even though your pants would be soaked as well from the rain droplets on the seat.

"You look lonely...why?" you questioned.

The man's head was resting in his hand as he looked down, when you spoke all his attention was focused on you. This look revealed a man with nothing but despair in his eyes, you wanted to fix that.

"Because I am," he whispered.

"You're wrong, you have me. I'm here,"

His hair was parted down the middle and it was fairly dark along with grey eyes to match. You leaned on the stranger's shoulder and rested your head against him.

You don't know how long you sat in silence but that didn't matter. His energy was finally at peace, calmness almost. You could feel the warmth off of him, you enjoyed this feeling.

"Thank you," he muttered under his breath.

"Don't mention it, stranger," you joked.

You got up from the soaking seat and started your walk again back home, just a few blocks home. You could feel his eyes staring at you but you didn't say anything. You were doing your part and the thought of you making someone's night was stuck in your brain as you walked up to the apartment gates.

You unlocked with the cold key in your pocket and closed the gate behind you. The sound of your shoes hitting the ground to the elevator was the only sound that night, you made it to your front door and took those same shoes off as you entered.

You loved the view from your apartment and enjoyed the huge windows that allowed you to see everything in your bedroom.

Complete silence something you didn't decide if you hated or loved. Living alone had its ups and downs, you laid in your bed and wanted the warmth of something you didn't have.

No point in wasting your time staying up so you fell asleep to the noise of rain outside. A peaceful night it was nothing but small sounds you never paid that much attention to. You were disturbed by the sound of your alarm going off.

You woke up to the sun in your face and groaned as you walked to the shower to get ready. As you were in the shower you thought about how much you enjoyed people watching, everybody had a different story that you got a little insight on.

As grabbed your keys off the table and walked down to your car in the parking deck. You had graduated college a couple of months ago but you enjoyed your job so much you decided to make it more full-time. Once you made it to the cafe your next few hours were filled with slow customers coming in.

They didn't come in a lot until the afternoon and night so it was really just preparing drinks and sweets.

"Good afternoon Y/N! I was thinking sometime this week we could go out for lunch or something?" Sasha cheered.

"That sounds great actually, just text me a time," you suggested as you restocked the cups.

"I haven't seen any new customers recently. Just the same ole' people," she stated.

"Right? It's so weird," you mumbled.

Just as you said that you're convinced you jinxed it. The familiar face from the park bench last night walked in with his computer. You weren't working at the register so Sasha took his order.

He ordered black tea with just half a packet of sugar specifically and in a glass cup not styrofoam. He seemed like the type of guy who enjoys bitter drinks so you weren't surprised, you made the drink as he requested and brought it over to him.

He was glued to his computer screen but when he picked up the tea he held it a bit weird.

"Thank you...again. This is very good, just the way I like," he praised.

You gave him a smile and walked back behind the counter. Sasha opened this business and invited you as her best friend to join her and often only had a few other workers who handled shifts.

Occasionally Sasha would cook other foods more like meals for the customers but not every day. You watched him type in his computer and write things down at the table. You grew a little curious about what he did for a living.

He stayed longer than you expected and kept ordering tea along with slices of lemon cake. He was obviously a man without a sweet tooth and you found it amusing when he bit into the lemon cake and seemed to enjoy it.

You noticed he called you over and you walked to assist him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No actually, this is really good cake. I was wondering if I could have another cup of tea?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll bring it right over!" You cheered.

You got him another cup of tea and Sasha looked confused on why he ordered so much because black tea has caffeine in it. Regardless you brought over the cup of tea.

"I don't mean to intrude but what do you do for a living that requires that much caffeine?" You questioned.

"Oh, I'm a college professor. I have a lot of test to grade and sometimes it just piles up,"

"Ah, that makes sense. What college do you teach at?" You questioned.

"Just down the road, I've been teaching for a couple of years now. I wanted to thank you for last night," he muttered.

"Didn't I say don't mention it! You've thanked me quite a bit, it was no problem," you joked.

He smiled at you and you walked away to finish cleaning up a bit with Sasha.

"Yeah he's probably in love with you now," she blurted.

"Sasha?! I just met him, you are such a character!" You joked.

"Whatever you say. Don't need to thank me when I'm right," she joked.

She always made work enjoyable. For the rest of your shift, you didn't see him packing up and the cafe was about to close so you assumed he may have needed to be reminded.

"Hey I don't know if you're lost in thought but it's 8 pm! We're about to close," you informed.

"Shit, my bad I was lost in the papers. I'll be out of your hair now," he stated as he rushed to pack up his things.

He brushed his hair through his fingers as he put his coat on and left. You and Sasha closed up and you walked back to your car. Something about the stranger was a bit interesting but blank at the same time. He was a blank canvas and the more you spoke to him the more colors were revealed.


	2. away

The next day was the same as usual. The business wasn't as slow so you were pretty occupied with your hands, filling up cups and fulfilling orders. You caught a glimpse of the man entering and sitting in the same spot again. His order was the simplest so you stopped the other orders and gave him his.

"Oh, thank you. Memorized my order already?" he questioned.

"Yep, it's the simplest order I get here," you stated as you walked back to finish the other orders.

He came in a little bit later than usual so you assumed he taught a class today. You passed out a few drinks and came back to the register with Sasha. As you were talking with her she started giggling at you.

"What now?" you questioned.

"I think someone's waiting for you," she pointed behind you while scurrying off to sweep.

You turned and saw him standing at the table trying to get your attention and he looked a bit awkward since he didn't want to interrupt.

"Sorry about that, is there something you need?"

"Yes actually, could I have a piece of that lemon cake you gave me yesterday? I don't see it in the display so it's fine if you don't have any,"

"Oh, I can get that. We just keep it in the back," you stated as you walked to go grab a slice.

He walked back to his seat and you brought the cake back to him. You noticed flowers sticking out of his briefcase.

"Wow, your students must love you if they're giving you flowers!" you cheered.

"Hm? Oh those are for my best friend, he's in the hospital currently," he stared blankly.

"I'm so sorry! That was inappropriate of me to assume," 

"It's fine, thanks for the cake," he praised as you walked away awkwardly.

You felt a bit embarrassed but he didn't make a fuss about it, you continued serving people until the evening and that's when a thought came over you. You never asked for his name and you found that a bit weird, you walked over to him as he was leaving.

"You never told me your name,"

"Well you never told me yours," he joked.

"Y/N, now it's your turn," you demanded.

"Levi. My students call me Professor Ackerman though...sometimes I let them call me Levi," he smiled slightly as he walked out the door and you felt Sasha staring. You walked back to her as she grabbed her things to leave.

"Look at you finally having social interactions with people besides me!" she teased. You rolled your eyes as you grabbed your bag off the counter.

"Real funny Sasha, are we still hanging out tomorrow?" you questioned as she locked the doors.

"Yeah, we'll go right after work," she stated as you parted ways.

You walked back to your car and got in, you were excited to be getting a break from work to have lunch with Sasha. Sometimes you wanted more friends but one was just enough for you. She was always teasing you about not dating anyone yet she was playing a back and forth game with a friend of hers, Connie.

LEVI POV:

The loud beaming noise of the hospital machines seemed to be imprinted in my brain. I hated seeing someone so courageous and passionate practically bed-bound. Erwin didn't deserve this.

"You keep staring at me like that I might think you're trying to have a staring contest!" he joked.

"Oh be quiet!"

"Have you done anything with your life other than work and home?" he questioned.

"Well not exactly, I started going to a cafe when I'm off though,"

"That's good. Look I know you don't want to hear this but it needs to be said...I'm the only person you've got Levi and I don't like that. When my time comes I want you to have someone by your side,"

"What do you mean?"

"Just try to make friends okay? Don't be so god damn stubborn and hyper fixated on perfection either...just let it come naturally, okay?" he coughed in the middle of his sentence as he spoke.

"I will, but your time isn't coming until 50 more years down the line. I made another deposit for your treatment today too,"

"I told you to stop doing that. I know you make a lot of money as a professor but stop wasting it, go travel the world and fall in love, be...happy Levi," he suggested.

I placed the flowers inside the vase and left him to rest. I've been considering what he said to me for a while but for some reason, I can't imagine a world without him in it. My best friend...I'm nothing without him.

"He's going to be fine," I whispered.


	3. alone

Y/N POV:

Your feet ached with standing up for so long. You loved your job but being on your feet for so long took its toll on you. Levi came in at the same time as usual and did the same things he always did.

You brought him his tea and lemon cake while serving other customers as well. You wondered how much work he really had because he left 15 minutes before you closed as well, working up to the brim.

This particular evening you saw him ask for another cup of tea and you prepared it for him.

"Here you go," you placed it down in front of him and he gave you a weak smile.

As you were about to walk away you remembered something.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you, we won't be serving the lemon cake for just the next month," you informed.

"Oh...okay," he sighed and went back to his computer.

"Well, I know you love it so much I could drop it off at your place if you'd like? I don't mean to sound weird and it's probably odd that I'm offering that but I just-" your rambling was cut off by his laugh.

"I'd really appreciate that, no worries I can give you my address," he pulled out a pen and wrote it down on a napkin.

He handed it so you and you tried not to die of embarrassment right then and there. You didn't mind taking the time out of your day to bring him the cake in the mornings because honestly, you enjoyed his presence.

The rest of your hour shift went on as normal and customers were slowing down, Levi left at 7:45 on the dot. You made sure that the napkin was still in your pocket and closed up while Sasha followed behind. You had the lemon cake home already because you were the one who made them, it was one of your favorites too.

As you got home you took your shoes off on the way to bed and plopped into bed. It wasn't raining outside though you wish it was, the noise of rain always made for the best sleep.

Regardless you slept like a log anyway. Your alarm went off earlier than usual so you could give Levi his lemon cake. You didn't think to check if he lived far or not but you prepared the cake to-go anyway. As you walked down to your car and put the address in the GPS you noticed he was less than 10 minutes away.

Though that meant you wouldn't have to drive far, it also meant you had time to kill on a Friday morning. Lunch with Sasha was today too so you'd get off work earlier to let someone else take over.

As you drove you saw he lived in a pretty big house but college professors make a lot of money so you should have expected that. You parked and walked up the steps to his front door but for some reason, you felt nervous.

As you were about to ring the doorbell the door opened. Levi was standing in front of you with his hair parted as usual and he was roughly tightening his tie.

You both stared at each other before saying anything.

"I didn't know how much you wanted so I brought two slices," you stated.

"That's perfect, thank you," he signaled for you to come inside to place the bag down with the cake. As you entered you were amazed at the architecture of his home.

You placed it down on his wooden dining table as you stated at the surrounding carvings in the walls. You saw him sit at the table with the cake and he place each slice on a plate.

"Oh, you don't have to,"

"It's the least I can do. I assume you like lemon cake as well, no?" He questioned.

"I do, thank you," you sat down and started eating as well as him.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask me to bring you any tea or coffee even?"

"Oh god, I hate coffee. I love the smell but even some things are too bitter for me, tea is just perfect and I have my own," he cheered.

"Your house is spotless...I'm amazed by it in general," you complimented.

"Thank you, I honestly just can't stand a house-made this well to be dirty," he joked.

"That makes sense," you spoke as you looked around.

"So do you do anything other than work?" You questioned.

"When I'm not working I'm at the hospital, sometimes I read there," he muttered blankly.

"Oh...you don't get out or anything? Other than work and the hospital?"

"Nope, I don't know if you've noticed but being my age isn't really all that easy to make a lot of friends. Especially when I'm surrounded by college students, I don't mind much though," he assured.

"Well that's kind of sad, I'm glad I ran into you at the park then,"

He let out a laugh and you saw the corners of his smile fold into his cheek. Something you'd never get tired of, he was such an enjoyable presence.

"I should get going now, I have to get to work. I'll see you later right?" You questioned.

"Of course, thank you for the cake," he stated as you went to walk out of the door.

You walked back to your car and drove off to work. The lemon cake was pretty good but you couldn't get yourself to drink the tea he'd given you because it was so bitter.

"And where were you?" Sasha questioned as you walked inside.

"I was dropping off an order for a customer. Are we still on for lunch?"

"An order? No way, you were with Levi!" She shouted.

"Anyway...lunch?" You snapped.

"Sorry, not today Connie needs my help moving into his new house," she stated.

You nodded your head and then the same old routine began. On your feet for hours at a time but when the evening came you noticed something very weird.

Levi left around 6, he broke his constant routine of leaving at 7:45 on the dot for two weeks now. You wanted to say something but you didn't because he looked a bit upset anyway.

Sasha didn't seem to notice so you must have been the only one who noticed the time he left. He looked a bit stressed out as well so after 30 minutes of contemplating you decided to leave.

Sasha was fine with it because she was closing up earlier anyway so you got in your car and drove to the hospital in your area assuming that's where he was.

You drove around impulsively and parked in the hospital parking lot, you were hoping he hadn't gone inside or you wouldn't be able to find him. Just your luck as you were walking up the ramp to the stairs you saw him sitting in the chairs outside and approached him.

"You're lonely again. What's wrong?" You questioned.

He peaked his head up and had a face of immediate relief.

"Work and the idea of losing my best friend. I don't want to face that reality and I don't know what I'll do when it happens," he sighed as you sat next to him.

It was pretty cold outside like before but you didn't mind really.

"I'm drowning in work, I just need a break but obviously I don't get any breaks until the students do," he complained.

"Maybe I could help?" You suggested.

"How so? Do you know how to grade papers?" He joked.

"Yes actually, when I was in college I took a course on that just as a joke," you replied.

He looked at you with a glimpse of happiness in his eye.

"I don't know why you're so kind to me or how many times I'll thank you but it will never be enough,"

"Of course, as your friend why wouldn't I?"


	4. hell

From that moment on you adjusted your schedule to help grade papers with him. Every single night you went to his house and stayed up because you didn't mind.

In fact, you even got to know him better his cleaning tendencies, his love for your lemon cake, and even insight into his personality.

Occasionally you dropped him off at the hospital too, you didn't want to pry so you never went inside though you wanted to. You loved how your life was progressing and loved being friends with such a simple yet complex man.

There was always more to him, it made him easy to read. On this Thursday evening, Levi never came in. You waited for quite some time all the way until the shop closed but there was nothing, not even a text.

LEVI POV:

"Hey stop falling asleep on me mid-sentence,"

"Heh, I'm tired, Levi. Why aren't you with the lovely person you've been telling me about?" Erwin questioned.

"Because I wanted to spend time with you,"

"I told you to stop putting your life on hold for me. I will still be here the next time you return," He snapped.

I grabbed my bag and scoffed at him.

"All you had to do was tell me you wanted me to leave, I'll see you again next week then,"

"Good," he whispered under his breath.

I left the depressing hospital halls that only seemed to get less colorful every time I came. I realized suddenly I never texted Y/N that I wouldn't be attending at all today. I'm sure she's fine so I'll just see her tomorrow.

Y/N POV:

You couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong. The dryness in your mouth seemed to keep you up but not as much as your mind running did, you hated how much you cared. You wanted to save him from something all the time, a constant worry as if you were his protector.

You loved the rain, the sound of it, and all its glory. The way it trickled down your window and created a space of peace while you slept, leaving you completed rested the next morning.

Brushing off every emotion as you got dressed, the worry that consumed you. The lack of understanding on why you felt a need to protect everyone except yourself, you wanted everyone to be happy even if it meant giving up your own well-being.

Especially someone who enjoyed lemon cake just as much as you. Lemon cake never tasted better. You could go for some actually, you snatched the bag of it to go off your marble counter and rushed out the door to your car.

Step after step rushing to your car to get to bring Levi his cake before work. You thought something may have been wrong so when you arrived you rang the doorbell and left it on his steps.

"Thank you," he interrupted.

You turned your head forwards his figure standing in his doorway as you were at the bottom of his stairs.

"Don't mention it. I hope you enjoy it as much as always," you cheered softly.

He looked as if he was going to say something else but you turned before he could. Maybe you'd regret that decision in the future to not hear what he said but thankfully you don't live in the future.

It's about the now, something completely opposite of Levi's belief. You got in your car and drove straight to work with a feeling of a straight line was the only way to describe it. A continuous leveled line, going nowhere.

"Y/N!" Sasha interrupted loudly.

Your eyes refocused on the cup that was about to overflow and quickly turned off the machine.

"Sorry,"

You put the top on the cup and handed it to the customer. After a couple of hours of the constant loop of handing out drinks, Levi finally came in. He appeared to be in a rush and didn't request anything, he only came in for two hours before looking at his phone very clearly upset.

Out of instinct you walked over to him and placed the lemon cake slice in front of him.

"Is everything okay?" You interrupted.

"Ah, yes I just forgot I have something to handle...college stuff," he reassured with a smile.

You sat down at the chair in front of him and you both started talking. Customers were slowing down a lot so there wasn't much of a fuss. You loved talking to him, he gave you such perspective in your love you loved it.

You talked for longer than you expected, hours hand went by and the store was closing out. Sasha didn't say anything as she left quietly and you realized what time it was then.

"Oh shit!" Levi frantically put his things away.

"Do you have somewhere to be?"

"It's almost 9! I didn't plan on staying out this late...thank you for the talk!" He stated awkwardly as he left you to close everything up.

You chuckled at his frantic body language and set up your chairs while locking everything up. The moon's light beamed down on the droplets of water in between the cracks of the sidewalk as you walked to your car.

Same routine, every night. Except Levi didn't ask for help with the papers and you didn't think much of it. You didn't think much of it until you didn't see Levi for 3 days, your anxiety was off the charts.

LEVI POV:

"Hey, you hold onto that woman who'd been giving you lemon cakes okay...?" Erwin interrupted.

"What are you blabbering about? Of course, I will,"

"I'm sorry I lied," he whispered.

"Stop falling asleep while I'm talking Erwin!" I snapped.

No response. He didn't even have a rebuttal for me, instead, his eyes didn't seem to open again.

"Hey...Hey. Erwin, you said you weren't leaving me why aren't you responding?"

"Hello? Please open your eyes, I- I don't know what I'll do without you so open you god damn eyes!" I shouted.

Suddenly everything stopped, doctors rushed in and there was a loud beep that rang in my ear for days. Why didn't he wake up? I'll see him again once they wake him up for his nap, this isn't happening.

"Why?" I whispered.

Y/N POV:

You know you were probably pushing it but you couldn't stay away. You had to know if he was okay so you rang his doorbell a couple of times but there wasn't any answer. As you went to knock on the door it pushed open a bit so you invited yourself in only to see the house not as clean as usual.

In fact, it was a bit filthy for Levi's usual look. You didn't see him downstairs so you walked up to his steps and heard nothing but silence.

"Levi? Are you okay?" You questioned loudly.

You heard a splashing of water coming from his bedroom bathroom and walked to the bathroom door as you knocked.

"I'm coming in, okay?" you pushed the door open and saw him sitting in the bathtub holding his knees silently.

"Oh, you're here," he mumbled.

You approached him and sat down with his back facing you. He looked horrible, a complete wreck.

"What...happened?" You whispered.

"He died. I think, he refused to open his eyes, and then the doctors came in...I don't remember anything else," he muttered.

He was lonely all over again, and you would help him like you always did. You grabbed the washcloth sitting next to him and washed his back gently for him, you could bear seeing him like this.

"Why are you always doing things for me?"


	5. statements

"Because you don't deserve to feel this way. You spend all day hiding it," you whispered.

He looked completely out of it, exhausted almost. You left the bathroom so he could get dressed while you grabbed the lemon cake you left on the counter. You heard him coming down the steps while you were putting the slices on plates.

"I brought you lemon cake..." you gave him a soft smile trying to lighten the mood.

He didn't say anything but sat down in front of you and took a bite from it.

"Is it okay? I tried a different recipe in case you wanted a lighter taste," you tried changing the subject.

"It's good, I prefer the recipe before though. I should go to work now," he muttered.

"Work? Not to intrude but you don't seem in the right mental state to be teaching,"

"That doesn't matter, I have a job to do and I've already missed out enough," he stated as he grabbed his work bag.

"Will you still come to see me today at the cafe?!" You blurted aloud. He and froze at the door just as he was about to leave and looked at you.

"If you'd like me to then, yes,"

"I would," you blurted again.

You gave him a weak smile and he nodded and left as you followed behind.

You didn't mean to seem clingy but it seemed to come out that way. He locked the door as you walked to your car and drove off to work. You felt like you'd been a bit too involved but you wanted to help in any way that you could, that's just the type of person you were.

"Are you okay Y/N? You look a little lost?" Sasha interrupted.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How's moving Connie's stuff go?!" You questioned.

She started talking about how fun it was and it wasn't really anything special. She was rambling throughout the day as you served drinks and suddenly the job you used to be so focused on, wasn't your priority.

"I'm gonna see you later...have Ayanna cover my shift!" You shouted at Sasha as you took your apron off and ran out.

What you were doing was probably stupid but you couldn't do anything else until you were sure he was okay.

You had a feeling he didn't go to work at all so you drove back to his place. If he wasn't there then you'd go to the college he taught at.

You pulled into his driveway and to your luck, you pushed the door open because he didn't close it. You saw him sitting on the couch, leaning over.

You could smell a very strong potent stench which wasn't usual since he drank tea. You smelt coffee, that was the bitterness in the air.

"Y/N?"

"Sorry, I know I'm overstepping my boundaries but I was worried you were lying about feeling okay," you interrupted as you approached him on the couch.

"So you checked on me despite work?"

"Yes, I know it's-" your rambling was cut off by his stare.

You were standing in front of each other and suddenly you didn't know what to say anymore. You were both silent as you looked at each other and the coffee smell filling the room.

His home was very silent but that was expected for someone who lives alone in a home-like this, very spacious.

"Thank you for checking on me. I appreciate it a lot, and the lemon cake and-"

You cut him off by laughing at him and his awkwardness.

LEVI POV:

That smile. Her smile was mesmerizing even though I didn't understand why she was laughing at me, I almost didn't want it to end.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You're rambling like I do," she joked.

There was no hiding that I could be a bit awkward but when she pointed it out she only laughed at me more.

I want to see her smile again.

"If you're okay then I'll leave," she muttered.

"I'll see you tomorrow, thank you again,"

"Mhm, you don't have to thank me all the time Levi," she assured.

"Am I not supposed to?"

"No you are but you thank me so often that I'll start to think I'm some sort of savior!" She teased.

The smile in her eyes was able to create a reality of peace for me, I'd do anything to see it all the time. For some reason knowing that she could laugh and smile gave me a sense of comfort.

She left and drove away while I plopped back onto the couch in my work clothes. A weird feeling was pitted in my chest, there was no deciphering it or why it was even there.


End file.
